Christmas time is here!
by mrf18
Summary: The Russo's are grown up and haven't been all together in three years. Now there back for christmas in this one last holiday adventure. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to create a one-shot on here that's not about fluff but about something different.**

**Okay..**

**Enjoy!**

Alex started packing her stuff. She threw in everything she got her hands on. Pictures, necklaces, papers, and even boots.

"Ah, well I can see your not nervous," Her husband Luke said sarcastically.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I haven't talked to them in 3 years, but nothing to be nervous about. Hey, memory card, or ice cream cone?" Alex ranted.

"Sweetie," He tried to say.

"You're right, memory card, seems more useful," She jammed the memory card in the suitcase. She stared at it. Some items were seeking threw the zipper. She knew the leather, black suitcase could take no more.

"Sweetie, I think you should calm down. Their your family, right?" He asked sympathetic.

"You don't understand, Justin might still be mad at me, and Max also might be mad at me too. As soon as I walk threw those doors, boom! The hatred starts," She explained.

"Justin still can't be mad at you for winning the wizard contest, I mean you gave him your powers. And we all know Max, he didn't really care anyway," He said. He started unzipping the suitcase.

"NO!" Alex yelled, but it was too late. Items were flinging out everywhere. Eventually it began to dim down. "I think that's all," Alex said. But as soon as she said it a pair of socks came flinging out and landed on Luke's face. She began to laugh. "Now that," She started taking the sock off his face, "That calmed my nerves,"

* * *

Jerry started decorating the substation for Christmas. He added little red bows on the walls. He started hanging up the reef on the door. He couldn't remember the last time they had all gotten together. Theresa walked up smiling. Her hair was now streaks of gray but she still had brown, long hair.

"Excited, I see," She said, walking up to him. He smiled back.

"Well it is Christmas, I could decorate a little," He stated.

* * *

Alex was stuck on the plane. Eventually the plane cart would come around and slam her on the elbow. They would apologize then continue to walk. She started drinking her cold soup. After a couple of slurps she left it there. She wondered how everything would have changed. Maybe Max grew up a bit, and maybe Justin wasn't so serious anymore. As a kid she wanted that. She wanted her brothers to be not weird and not too serious, but now she didn't. She wanted to come home and feel as if she was still 16.

She stuffed the breadstick in her mouth chewing it lightly as she began to think. She thought of what to say when she got there. Would they be mad at her? Would they even want her there? She shook the thoughts out of her mind.

She compared what she was going to say to drawing. Just express yourself. She could do that.

"Attention passengers we are now landing in New York City, New York, please get ready for landing," Her heart skipped a beat.

"I can't do that," She murmured quietly but nervously as she unbuckled her seat.

* * *

Justin closed the book he was reading and unbuckled his seat belt as he got off the plane. He let out a sigh then walked down the steps. He was unaware that his little sister was getting off the plane next to theirs. He hadn't gotten far with his dream yet. He was an editor for famous writers. He wanted to be a famous writer and not to be in the mist of one.

Upon that he was also a teacher for a very obedient 5th grade class. He taught language arts, reading, and his favorite of all, science. He loved talking about the bacteria's, and everything else in Science. Unfortunately, he didn't want to be that. He wanted to be a writer and a musician. It looked as if those dreams were gone and he had to focus on his career right then.

* * *

It was long walk to the substation; it felt as if it were hours. Alex tried to smile when she saw the substation but she wasn't excited; she was nervous. She slowly walked up there as if she got to close the building would fall on her. She sighed and put her hand on the handle of the door. She closed her eyes and walked threw. A long struck of sadness hit her. She suddenly missed her family, the substation, Harper, everything! She wanted to be a kid again! To experience everything of her teenage years one last time! She sighed, and then set her suitcase down. She walked up the stairs and to the living room. She smiled. Everything was like it was the day she moved out and the day she came back from the wizard competition. Everything exactly the same.

"Sweetie! Your home!" Theresa yelled giving Alex a hug. Alex smiled.

"Yep I'm home," She said, spreading out her hands. She felt her hand whack something and turned around to see what it was. Theresa's lamp lay on the ground broken.

"My lamp!" Theresa screamed.

"Oops," She murmured under her breath.

"Alex you're here!" Max said. They hugged each other and smiled. Max still lived in New York City and was a toy maker. He was also the future owner of the substation, since he seemed to be the only one interested in it. Max was married to a girl named Julia. Julia had brown hair and blue eyes. Though pretty, she was like a girl version of Max.

"Where's Justin?" Alex asked looking around.

"He hasn't showed up yet," Alex gulped. This wasn't because of her was it? Theresa saw her worried face, "Don't worry he'll show up,"

"Hey mom, I'm going to look around a little bit, okay?" Alex said. Theresa nodded starting on the Mac and cheese. Alex started in her room. It was now a guest room in which she would be staying the next week. Then she went to the lair. She didn't have her powers but the Russo's had hid the lair after the wizard competition was done so the kids who were now human could get in. She looked around. There were a few new items but it was basically the same. She sat in her wizard-schooling seat and smiled. She remembered her first lesson,

**"Okay today is Alex's first lesson," Jerry said. Justin moaned. He was now not the only wizard. Alex smirked at Justin. "Because it's her first day, we're going to go over some of the basic spells, Justin your dismissed today," Justin smirked back then got up. He didn't like missing school but Alex did, and as soon as the opportunity came up to gloat, he'd gloat. **

**"Now we'll start with the easiest spell of all. The levitating spell," Alex moaned. She thought being a wizard was fun. It seemed like it was another piece of work.**

"Alex, Alex, ALEX!"

"Wha-" She nearly fell out of her seat in shock.

"Same old Alex," Harper laughed.

"HARPER!" She yelled then hugged her. She hadn't seen Harper in 4 years. Harper was wearing a video game dress along with a game boy necklace.

"Well I can see you dimmed down a little bit," Alex joked. "I'm so glad to see you, I thought you would be in the past,"

"Well I am, I just came for the holidays," She murmured.

"Oh," She whispered. "Well I bet supper's done we should go upstairs," She said. Harper followed behind. They got into the living room and saw the family gathered around the TV. Justin instead was studying. Alex couldn't help but smile. He wasn't mad at her! Luke walked in along with Julia.

"Sorry we're late we had to stop at the store and pick up some stuff," Julia said.

"Suppers done!" Theresa yelled. She placed the Turkey along with all the other mouth-watering foods. The Russo's started chatting well eating some food.

" I got you something," Julia said to max holding out a wrapped present. Max smiled and held out his present. Before anyone knew anything people started exchanging gifts.

"Hey, Justin can I talk to you?" Alex asked. Justin shrugged and followed Alex out into the hallway. "You're not still made at me are you?" She asked nervously.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" He asked confused.

"Because I won the wizard competition," She mumbled.

"That was awhile ago, besides I got the powers anyway," He bragged. Alex giggled.

"In that case, here," She held out a gift. Justin smiled. "It's a chess board," She said. He held out his gift.

"It's leather boots," He whispered. She hugged him.

"Justin you've got something on your shirt," She said, placing her finger on a spot on his shirt.

"Alex I'm a grown adult, I'm not falling for it," He said. He couldn't help it and looked down allowing Alex's finger to whack him in the nose. Alex giggled. Same old Justin. They walked into the living room. Jerry was eating a piece of cake, Theresa was trying to fix her broken lamp, and Max was filling his mash potatoes with peas. Alex smiled. Nothing had changed.

Just the way she wanted it.

**Okay you can tell me it was boring now. **

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
